This invention relates to devices, methods, and compositions of matter for performing active, multi-step, and multiplex nucleic acid sequence separation, amplification and diagnostic analyses. Generally, it relates to devices, methods, and compositions of matter for amplification and analysis of nucleic acid sequences in a sample. More specifically, the invention relates to methods, devices, and compositions of matter for amplifying and analyzing nucleic acids using novel strand displacement amplification technologies in combination with bioelectronic microchip technology. The devices and methods of the invention are useful in a variety of applications, including, for example, disease diagnostics (infectious and otherwise), genetic analyses, agricultural and environmental applications, drug discovery, pharmacogenomics, and food and/or water monitoring and analysis.
The following description provides a summary of information relevant to the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art to the presently claimed invention, nor that any of the publications specifically or implicitly referenced are prior art to that invention.
Definitions
The following descriptions of the inventions contained herein use numerous technical terms specific to the field of the invention. Generally, the meaning of these terms are known to those having skill in the art and are further described as follows:
As used herein, xe2x80x9csamplexe2x80x9d refers to a substance that is being assayed for the presence of one or more nucleic acids of interest. The nucleic acid or nucleic acids of interest may be present in a mixture of other nucleic acids. A sample, containing the nucleic acids of interest, may be obtained in numerous ways. It is envisioned that the following could represent samples: cell lysates, purified genomic DNA, body fluids such as from a human or animal, clinical samples, food samples, etc.
As used herein, the phrases xe2x80x9ctarget nucleic acidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctarget sequencexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably. Both phrases refer to a nucleic acid sequence, the presence or absence of which is desired to be detected. Target nucleic acid can be single-stranded or double-stranded and, if it is double-stranded, it may be denatured to single-stranded form prior to its detection using methods, as described herein, or other well known methods. Additionally, the target nucleic acid may be nucleic acid in any form most notably DNA or RNA.
As used herein, xe2x80x9camplificationxe2x80x9d refers to the increase in the number of copies of a particular nucleic acid target of interest wherein said copies are also called xe2x80x9campliconsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camplification productsxe2x80x9d.
As used herein, xe2x80x9camplification componentsxe2x80x9d refers to the reaction materials such as enzymes, buffers, and nucleic acids necessary to perform an amplification reaction to form amplicons or amplification products of a target nucleic acid of interest.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cmultiplex amplificationxe2x80x9d refers to the amplification of more than one nucleic acid of interest. For example, it can refer to the amplification of multiple sequences from the same sample or the amplification of one of several sequences in a sample, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,422,252 and 5,470,723 which are incorporated herein by reference. The phrase also refers to the amplification of one or more sequences present in multiple samples either simultaneously or in step-wise fashion.
As used herein, xe2x80x9coligonucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule comprising two or more deoxyribonucleotides or ribonucleotides, preferably more than three. The length of an oligonucleotide will depend on how it is to be used. The oligonucleotide may be derived synthetically or by cloning. Oligonucleotides may also comprise protein nucleic acids (PNAs).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cprobexe2x80x9d refers to a known sequence of a nucleic acid that is capable of selectively binding to a target nucleic acid. More specifically, xe2x80x9cprobexe2x80x9d refers to an oligonucleotide designed to be sufficiently complementary to a sequence of one strand of a nucleic acid that is to be probed such that the probe and nucleic acid strand will hybridize under selected stringency conditions. Specific types of oligonucleotide probes are used in various embodiments of the invention. For example, a xe2x80x9cligation probexe2x80x9d describes one type of probe designed to bind to both a target nucleic acid of interest and to an amplification probe. Additionally, a xe2x80x9cligated probexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cligated probe templatexe2x80x9d refers to the end product of a ligation reaction between a pair of ligation probes.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cprimer moleculexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably. A primer is a nucleic acid molecule with a 3xe2x80x2 terminus that is either xe2x80x9cblockedxe2x80x9d and cannot be covalently linked to additional nucleic acids or that is not blocked and possesses a chemical group at the 3xe2x80x2 terminus that will allow extension of the nucleic acid chain such as catalyzed by a DNA polymerase or reverse transcriptase.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9camplification primerxe2x80x9d refers to an oligonucleotide primer used for amplification of a target nucleic acid sequence.
The phrase xe2x80x9cprimer extension,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the DNA polymerase induced extension of a nucleic acid chain from a free three-prime (3xe2x80x2) hydroxy group thereby creating a strand of nucleic acid complementary to an opposing strand.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9campliconxe2x80x9d refers to the product of an amplification reaction. An amplicon may contain amplified nucleic acids if both primers utilized hybridize to a target sequence. An amplicon may not contain amplified nucleic acids if one of the primers used does not hybridize to a target sequence. Thus, this term is used generically herin and does not imply the presence of amplified nucleic acids.
As used herein, xe2x80x9celectronically addressablexe2x80x9d refers to a capacity of a microchip to direct materials such as nucleic acids and enzymes and other amplification components from one position to another on the microchip by electronic biasing of the capture sites of the chip. xe2x80x9cElectronic biasingxe2x80x9d is intended to mean that the electronic charge at a capture site or another position on the microchip may be manipulated between a net positive and a net minus charge so that charged molecules in solution and in contact with the microchip may be directed toward or away from one position on the microchip or from one position to another position.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9ccapture sitexe2x80x9d refers to a specific position on an electronically addressable microchip wherein electronic biasing is initiated and where molecules such as nucleic acid probes and target molecules are attracted or addressed by such biasing.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d refers to the immobilization by binding of a molecule to a specified location on a microchip, such as a primer nucleic acid used in an SDA reaction, or a nucleic acid probe used to capture a target nucleic acid.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbranched primer pairxe2x80x9d refers to a pair of oligonucleotides that may be used as primers in an amplification reaction and which are connected together through a chemical moiety such that the oligonucleotides are susceptible to hybridization and use as amplification primers.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprimer capture probesxe2x80x9d refers to oligonucleotides that are used to hybridize to selected target nucleic acids and provide anchoring support for such nucleic acids to a capture site. Moreover, such oligonucleotides may function as amplification primers for amplifying said target nucleic acids.
As used herein, xe2x80x9chybridizationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbindingxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably and refer to the non-covalent binding or xe2x80x9cbase pairingxe2x80x9d of complementary nucleic acid sequences to one another. Whether or not a particular probe remains base paired with a polynucleotide sequence depends on the degree of complementarity, the length of the probe, and the stringency of the binding conditions. The higher the stringency, the higher must be the degree of complementarity, and/or the longer the probe for binding or base pairing to remain stable.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cstringencyxe2x80x9d refers to the combination of conditions to which nucleic acids are subjected that cause double stranded nucleic acid to dissociate into component single strands such as pH extremes, high temperature, and salt concentration. The phrase xe2x80x9chigh stringencyxe2x80x9d refers to hybridization conditions that are sufficiently stringent or restrictive such that only specific base pairing will occur. The specificity should be sufficient to allow for the detection of unique sequences using an oligonucleotide probe or closely related sequence under standard Southern hybridization protocols (as described in J. Mol. Biol. 98:503 (1975)).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cendonucleasexe2x80x9d refers to enzymes (e.g., restriction endonucleases, etc.) that cut DNA at sites within the DNA molecule.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9crestriction endonuclease recognition sitexe2x80x9d refers to a specific sequence of nucleotides in a double stranded DNA that is recognized and acted upon enzymatically by a DNA restriction endonuclease.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnickingxe2x80x9d refers to the cutting of a single strand of a double stranded nucleic acid by breaking the bond between two nucleotides such that the 5xe2x80x2 nucleotide has a free 3xe2x80x2 hydroxyl group and the 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide has a 5xe2x80x2 phosphate group. It is preferred that the nicking be accomplished with a restriction endonuclease and that this restriction endonuclease catalyze the nicking of double stranded nucleic acid at the proper location within the restriction endonuclease recognition site.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cmodified nucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to nucleotides or nucleotide triphosphates that differ in composition and/or structure from natural nucleotide and nucleotide triphosphates. It is preferred that the modified nucleotide or nucleotide triphosphates used herein are modified in such a way that, when the modifications are present on one strand of a double stranded nucleic acid where there is a restriction endonuclease recognition site, the modified nucleotide or nucleotide triphosphates protect the modified strand against cleavage by restriction enzymes. Thus, the presence of the modified nucleotides or nucleotide triphosphates encourages the nicking rather than the cleavage of the double stranded nucleic acid.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cDNA polymerasexe2x80x9d refers to enzymes that are capable of incorporating nucleotides onto the 3xe2x80x2 hydroxyl terminus of a nucleic acid in a 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction thereby synthesizing a nucleic acid sequence. Examples of DNA polymerases that can be used in accordance with the methods described herein include, E. coli DNA polymerase I, the large proteolytic fragment of E. coli DNA polymerase I, commonly known as xe2x80x9cKlenowxe2x80x9d polymerase, xe2x80x9cTaqxe2x80x9d polymerase, T7 polymerase, Bst DNA polymerase, T4 polymerase, T5 polymerase, reverse transcriptase, exo-BCA polymerase, etc.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdisplaced,xe2x80x9d refers to the removing of one molecule from close proximity with another molecule. In connection with double stranded oligonucleotides and/or nucleic acids, the term refers to the rendering of the double stranded nucleic acid molecule single stranded, i.e., one strand is displaced from the other strand. Displacement of one strand of a double-stranded nucleic acid can occur when a restriction endonuclease nicks the double stranded nucleic acid creating a free 3xe2x80x2 hydroxy which is used by DNA polymerase to catalyze the synthesis of a new strand of nucleic acid. Alternatively, one nucleic acid may be displaced from another nucleic acid by the action of electronic biasing of an electrically addressable microchip.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cligasexe2x80x9d refers to an enzyme that is capable of covalently linking the 3xe2x80x2 hydroxyl group of a nucleotide to the 5xe2x80x2 phosphate group of a second nucleotide. Examples of ligases include E. coli DNA ligase, T4 DNA ligase, etc.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cligatingxe2x80x9d refers to covalently attaching two nucleic acid molecules to form a single nucleic acid molecule. This is typically performed by treatment with a ligase, which catalyzes the formation of a phosphodiester bond between the 5xe2x80x2 end of one sequence and the 3xe2x80x2 end of the other. However, in the context of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cligatingxe2x80x9d is also intended to encompass other methods of connecting such sequences, e.g., by chemical means.
The term xe2x80x9cattachingxe2x80x9d as used herein generally refers to connecting one entity to another. For example, oligomers and primers may be attached to the surface of a capture site. With respect to attaching mechanisms, methods contemplated include such attachment means as ligating, non-covalent bonding, binding of biotin moieties such as biotinylated primers, amplicons, and probes to strepavidin, etc.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cadjacentxe2x80x9d is used in reference to nucleic acid molecules that are in close proximity to one another. The term also refers to a sufficient proximity between two nucleic acid molecules to allow the 5xe2x80x2 end of one nucleic acid that is brought into juxtaposition with the 3xe2x80x2 end of a second nucleic acid so that they may be ligated by a ligase enzyme.
The term xe2x80x9callele specificxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to detection, amplification or oligonucleotide hybridization of one allele of a gene without substantial detection, amplification or oligonucleotide hybridization of other alleles of the same gene.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cthree-primexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x2xe2x80x9d refers to a specific orientation as related to a nucleic acid. Nucleic acids have a distinct chemical orientation such that their two ends are distinguished as either five-prime (5xe2x80x2) or three-prime (3xe2x80x2). The 3xe2x80x2 end of a nucleic acid contains a free hydroxyl group attached to the 3xe2x80x2 carbon of the terminal pentose sugar. The 5xe2x80x2 end of a nucleic acid contains a free hydroxyl or phosphate group attached to the 5xe2x80x2 carbon of the terminal pentose sugar.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cfree three-prime (3xe2x80x2) hydroxyl group,xe2x80x9d refers to the presence of a hydroxyl group located at the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of a strand of nucleic acid. The phrase also refers to the fact that the free hydroxyl is functional such that it is able to support new nucleic acid synthesis.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cfive-prime overhangxe2x80x9d refers to a double-stranded nucleic acid molecule, which does not have blunt ends, such that the ends of the two strands are not coextensive, and such that the 5xe2x80x2 end of one strand extends beyond the 3xe2x80x2 end of the opposing complementary strand. It is possible for a linear nucleic acid molecule to have zero, one, or two, 5xe2x80x2 overhangs. The significance of a 5xe2x80x2 overhang is that it provides a region where a 3xe2x80x2 hydroxyl group is present on one strand and a sequence of single stranded nucleic acid is present on the opposite strand. A DNA polymerase can synthesize a nucleic acid strand complementary to the single stranded portion of the nucleic acid beginning from the free 3xe2x80x2 hydroxyl of the recessed strand.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbumper primerxe2x80x9d refers to a primer used to displace primer extension products in SDA reaction. The bumper primer anneals to a target sequence upstream of the amplification primer such that extension of the bumper primer displaces the downstream amplification primer and its extension product.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cdetectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdetectionxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably and refer to the discernment of the presence or absence of a target nucleic acid or amplified nucleic acid products thereof.
As used herein, xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety that provides the ability to detect an amplification product. For example, a label on a nucleic acid may comprise a radioactive isotope such as 32P or non-radioactive molecule such as covalently or noncovalently attached chromophores, fluorescent moieties, enzymes, antigens, groups with specific reactivity, chemiluminescent moieties, and electrochemically detectable moieties.
The above definitions should not be understood to limit the scope of the invention. Rather, they should be used to interpret the language of the description and, where appropriate, the language of the claims. These terms may also be understood more fully in the context of the description of the invention. If a term is included in the description or the claims that is not defined above, or that cannot be interpreted based on its context, then it should be construed to have the same meaning as it is understood by those of skill in the art.
Background Art
Determining the nucleic acid sequence of genes is important in many situations. For example, numerous diseases are caused by or associated with a mutation in a gene sequence relative to the normal gene. Such mutation may involve the substitution of only one base for another, called a xe2x80x9cpoint mutation.xe2x80x9d In some instances, point mutations can cause severe clinical manifestations of disease by encoding a change in the amino acid sequence of the protein for which the gene codes. For example, sickle cell anemia results from such a point mutation.
Other diseases are associated with increases or decreases in copy numbers of genes. Thus, determining not only the presence or absence of changes in a sequence is important but also the quantity of such sequences in a sample can be used in the diagnosis of disease or the determination of the risk of developing disease. Moreover, variations in gene sequences of both prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms has proven invaluable to identifying sources of genetic material (e.g., identifying one human from another or the source of DNA by restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP)).
Certain infections caused by microorganisms or viruses may also be diagnosed by the detection of nucleic acid sequences peculiar to the infectious organism. Detection of nucleic acid sequences derived from viruses, parasites, and other microorganisms is also important where the safety of various products is of concern, e.g., in the medical field where donated blood, blood products, and organs, as well as the safety of food and water supplies are important to public health.
Thus, identification of specific nucleic acid sequences by the isolation of nucleic acids from a sample and detection of the sought for sequences, provides a mechanism whereby one can determine the presence of a disease, organism or individual. Generally, such detection is accomplished by using a synthesized nucleic acid xe2x80x9cprobexe2x80x9d sequence that is complementary in part to the target nucleic acid sequence of interest.
Although it is desirable to detect the presence of nucleic acids as described above, it is often the case that the sought for nucleic acid sequences are present in sample sources in extremely small numbers (e.g., less than 107). The condition of small target molecule numbers causes a requirement that laboratory techniques be performed in order to amplify the numbers of the target sequences in order that they may be detected. There are many well known methods of amplifying targeted sequences, such as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), the ligase chain reaction (LCR), the strand displacement amplification (SDA), and the nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA), to name a few. These methods are described generally in the following references: (PCR) U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202, and 4,800,159; (LCR) EP Application No., 320,308 published Jun. 14, 1989; (SDA) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,184, and 5,455,166 and xe2x80x9cEmpirical Aspects of Strand Displacement Amplificationxe2x80x9d by G. T. Walker in PCR Methods and Applications, 3(1):1-6 (1993), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press; and (NASBA) xe2x80x9cNucleic Acid Sequence-Based Amplification (NASBA(trademark))xe2x80x9d by L. Malek et al. , Ch. 36 in Methods in Molecular Biology, Vol. 28: Protocols for Nucleic Acid Analysis by Nonradioactive Probes, 1994 Ed. P. G. Isaac, Humana Press, Inc., Totowa, N.J. (Each of the above references are hereby incorporated by reference.)
With respect to analyzing and/or identifying target nucleic acid amplified products, i.e., xe2x80x9campliconsxe2x80x9d, other well known techniques have been typically used including comparative size, relative migration analyses (e.g., Southern blot analysis) and hybridization analysis. However, comparative size or relative migration analyses are not optimal because they are undesirably slow and inaccurate. Additionally, while hybridization analysis offers many advantages over these methods, hybridization analysis is neither rapid nor sensitive as compared to the teachings of the present invention.
With respect to PCR technology, since thermal cycling is required, PCR is not optimal for use in a microelectronic environment because the heat fluctuations caused by the thermal cycling are detrimental to the capture sites located on the surface of a microchip. Thermal cycling gives rise to other problems as well including the requirement for complex instrumentation (e.g., to ensure uniform heating, etc.), and, unacceptable time spans for completion of analysis (since each step must occur sequentially).
In contrast to PCR, the SDA technique is useful with microelectronic environments because it overcomes some of the above-described undesirable characteristics of PCR, e.g., it is an isothermal method and the amplification process is asynchronous, and, therefore, more rapid. Although the use of SDA has advantages over PCR, SDA schemes as currently practiced typically include the use of solution-based amplification protocols (e.g., disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,166). Recent modifications of the SDA technique have advanced the technique to minimizing the number of individually designed primers for amplification as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,825. However, such advances do not benefit from enhancements realized in the current invention of electronically controlled hybridization.
Other amplification procedures include the use of probes that are bound to a solid support. However, such procedures have not provided a discernable advance in the art compared to the xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d SDA presented herein and performed in conjunction with an electronically addressable microchip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,489 discloses a method for nucleic acid amplification and detection of target nucleic acids wherein an adhesive element is used to affix capture probes so that target molecules may be more easily captured and detected. This method does not address the issue of simultaneous amplification, capture, and detection as does the current invention. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,895 discloses detection of nucleic acids using a polystyrene support-based sandwich assay. Again, such a method merely involves passive hybridization followed by subsequent detection following secondary passive hybridization of a probe.
Microchip arrays have also been used in association with nucleic acid amplification and detection. For example, miniaturized devices have been successfully developed for expression monitoring. See, e.g., M. Schena, et al., 270 Science 467-470 (1995), M. Schena, et al., 93 Proc. Natl Acad. Sci. USA 10614-619 (1996), J. DeRisi, et al., 14 Nat. Genet. 457-60 (1996), R. A. Heller, et al., 94 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2150-55 (1997), and J. DeRisi, et al., 278 Science 680-86 (1997). Miniaturized devices have also been successfully developed for analysis of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) within an amplicon. See, e.g., Z. Guo, et al., 15 Nat. Biotechnol. 331-35 (1997), and E. Southern, 12 Trends Genet. 110-15 (1996). (Each of the above publications are hereby incorporated by reference). These devices offer the potential for combining the specificity of hybridization with the speed and sensitivity of microchip technology. However, none have successfully provided a suitable miniaturized device for the present purposes.
For example, although micro-devices have been used to analyze multiple amplicons simultaneously (i.e., multiplex analysis), such multiplex analysis has been possible only if hybridization conditions are compatible for each amplicon being tested. This detriment may be partially compensated for by careful capture probe design, by the use of very long captures (e.g. cDNA for expression monitoring) (see, e.g., R. A. Heller, et al., (1997) supra, and M. Schena, et al., (1995) supra), or by extensive redundancy and overlap of shorter capture oligonucleotide sequences. However, taken together, these considerations have imposed limitations on the use of most microchip devices. Moreover, high levels of redundancy such as that used with short oligonucleotide capture sequences results in the requirement for large arrays and complex informatics programs to interpret data obtained, and still certain sequence-specific regions may remain difficult to analyze. Alternatively, the use of long capture oligonucleotides permits use of uniformly elevated hybridization temperatures. However, the use of long capture probes and elevated hybridization temperatures (e.g., in the range of 45 to 75xc2x0 C.) largely precludes single base pair mismatch analysis of highly related sequences.
Yet another disadvantage has become apparent with conventional microchips (e.g., those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,202,231 and 5,545,531, as well as in E. Southern et al., Genomics 13, 1008-1017 (1992); M. Schena et al., Science 279, 467-470 (1995); M. Chee et al., Science 274, 610-614 (1996); and D. J. Lockhart et al., Nature Biotechnology 14, 1675-1680 (1996) (all of which are herein incorporated by reference)), in that they depend upon passive hybridization and solution based amplification prior to the capture of amplified products on the microchips.
Further, many of these devices are unable to analyze and/or detect the amplification of target molecules from multiple samples simultaneously. In macroscopic devices, this latter problem is conventionally handled by xe2x80x9cdot blotxe2x80x9d formats in which individual samples occupy unique geometric positions with minimal contamination between samples. In contrast, for most microchips, the problem of detection and analysis usually requires expensive and complex nucleic acid deposition technology similar to dot blot macroscopic deposition but on a microscopic scale.
In another recent disclosure, (PCT WO96/01836), electronic microchips have been used in connection with PCR type amplification of nucleic acids. However, an amplification system requiring the simultaneous use of amplification enzymes and restriction enzymes for increasing the quantity of target amplicons at a specific capture site was not contemplated nor possible in that system. Rather, restriction digestion of captured nucleic acid species was considered in connection with the removal of double stranded nucleic acid species from capture sites following PCR type amplification procedures with detection of target species occurring subsequent to enzymatic cleavage. Moreover, that system provided anchored amplification primers complementary to only one strand of a target nucleic acid that were functional in a PCR reaction.
Like other microchip based amplification and detection platforms, the invention conceptualized in the PCT WO 96/01836 publication is substantially limited as compared to the SDA on electronically addressable microchips disclosed herein because the PCR type amplification of target species as taught in that publication required repeated disruption of double stranded species as well as functionality of solution based reverse primers. Such a situation results in the reduction of efficient amplification due to primer-primer interactions while use of restriction enzymes is inhibited due to fluctuations in reaction buffer conditions.
Finally, other aspects of amplification and detection of nucleic acids have been problematic and /or not optimal. One such problem has been the loss of specificity in the restriction endonuclease cleavage of nucleic acids by restriction enzymes. For example, it is known that some restriction endonucleases lose specificity for their DNA recognition sequence with increased osmotic pressure or reduced water activity. C. R. Robinson el al. J. Mol. Biol. 234: 302-306 (1993). With reduced water activity, the restriction endonucleases will cleave DNA at recognition sites that differ by one base pair from the normal recognition site. The restriction sites that are off by one base pair are called xe2x80x9cstarxe2x80x9d sites and the endonucleases recognition and cleavage of these star sites is called xe2x80x9cstar activity.xe2x80x9d
Robinson et al. found that bound water participates in sequence specificity of EcoRI DNA cleavage (Biochemistry 33(13):3787-3793(1994)), and further found that increasing hydrostatic pressure by conducting the reactions at elevated pressure from 0 to 100 atm. inhibited and ultimately eliminated star activity induced by osmotic pressure for EcoRI, PvuII, and BamHI, but not for EcoRV. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:3444-3448 (1995)). One recurrent problem with SDA that relies on restriction endonucleases is the frequency with which non-target sequences are amplified in a primer-independent manner due to star activity. Thus, there is a need to reduce or eliminate star activity in SDA reactions. In one embodiment of the current invention, we provide for the elimination of such star activity in SDA reactions by application of a high pressure SDA method.
In addition to advancing SDA technology by eliminating star activity, we also provide for various other advancements in the detection of nucleic acids using SDA in combination with a bioelectronic microchip. For example, amplification and separation of nucleic acid sequences may be carried out using ligation-dependent SDA. In contrast to ligation-dependent amplification procedures known in the art that require the amplified products to be separated from the starting material by a capture step, or that require that free ligation probe be separated from bound probe prior to ligation, the current invention eliminates the need to make separate isolation steps. Further, the current invention improves upon the SDA amplification process by eliminating the need for bumper primers as they have been used in the art. For example, typical ligation-dependent amplification procedures include capture steps by labeling one of the primers used during amplification. Separation may occur prior to ligation to prevent template independent ligation of the primers or separation may occur following ligation to isolate target DNA amplicons from the non-labeled/amplified DNA. Target DNA amplicons containing this label are separated from the non-labelled/amplified DNA. This separation requires an extra step following amplification. This extra manipulation of the sample increases the complexity of the procedure and thereby renders it less useful as a simple alternative to other current DNA amplification methods such as PCR. This extra manipulation of sample also hinders automation of the amplification procedure. In one embodiment of the current invention a ligation-dependent SDA method is provided that eliminates such extra steps facilitating automation of amplification and detection of target nucleic acids.
In other embodiments, we have provided additional advancements in nucleic acid amplification and detection technology using SDA and electronically addressable microchips which advancements collectively show that a need remains for devices, methods, and compositions of matter for efficiently and optimally amplifying, detecting and analyzing target nucleic acid sequences of interest.
This invention relates broadly to devices, methods, and compositions of matter for the multiplex amplification, detection and analysis of nucleic acid sequences wherein the amplification, detection and analysis is optimally accomplished using SDA in combination with bioelectronic microchip technology. The invention provides various efficient and optimal methods of amplifying target nucleic acids of interest as well as methods for analyzing resultant amplicons. In addition, the invention enables the amplification and analysis (either sequentially or simultaneously) of multiple samples containing target nucleic acids on a single open bioelectronic microchip.
In one aspect of this invention, the microchip device is an electronically controlled microelectrode array. See, PCT application WO96/01836, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In contrast to the passive hybridization environment of most other microchip devices, the electronic microchip devices (or active microarray devices) of the present invention offer the ability to actively transport or electronically address nucleic acids to discrete locations on the surface of the microelectrode array, and to bind the addressed nucleic acid at those locations to either the surface of the microchip at specified locations designated xe2x80x9ccapture sitesxe2x80x9d or to nucleic acids previously bound at those sites. See, R. Sosnowski, et al., 94 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 119-123 (1997), and C. Edman, et al., 25 Nucleic Acids Res. 4907-14 (1997). The use of these active microarrays circumvent many of the limitations encountered by passive microdevices.
The active microchip arrays of the present invention overcome the size dependency of capture oligonucleotides and the complexity requirements of passive microdevices. Also, the microchip arrays of the present invention allow multiple independent sample analyses upon the same open microarray surface by selectively and independently targeting different samples containing nucleic acids of interest to various microelectrode locations. In other words, they allow parallel multiple sample processing on an open array. As mentioned above, traditional nucleic acid detection methodologies are restricted by the frequently long amplification and hybridization times required to achieve resolvable signals. An additional limitation to such methodologies is the inability to carry out multiplex hybridization events upon their analytical surfaces, thereby restricting information obtainable in any one assay. Both of these limitations are overcome in the present invention by use of active microelectronic arrays capable of selectively targeting and concentrating DNA to specific sites on the array. A further strength of these devices is the power to perform electronic hybridization and denaturation to discriminate single base polymorphisms. Thus, these active microelectrode arrays demonstrate the flexibility to handle a wide variety of tasks upon a common platform, beyond those seen with other microdevices.
The present invention preferably uses an amplification method different from traditional PCR. Specifically, the present invention uses strand displacement amplification (SDA). SDA is an amplification methodology that has sufficient sensitivity and robustness to rapidly (e.g., in about 15-45 minutes) and exponentially amplify a small number of target molecules over a complex background. See, e.g., C. Spargo, et al., 10 Molecular and Cellular Probes 247-56 (1996). In contrast to PCR, SDA is an isothermal technique that requires simpler thermal control and associated instrumentation. SDA is more compatible with a unified amplification-hybridization-detection system (i.e. a system wherein all steps are unified in one place, e.g., on a microarray chip) for rapid analyses of nucleic acids. This is primarily due to the fact that SDA does not require conditions (e.g. thermal cycling) which could be detrimental to the microarray of an electronically addressable microchip.
The efficiency of amplification reactions in passive hybridization wherein probes designed to capture target and amplicon nucleic acid molecules are anchored to the surface of the microarray is limited during the initial phases of amplification due to the low frequency of hybridization of target nucleic acid species to the appropriate primers located on the tethering surface. Typically, this process requires hours, even in reduced volumes of solution. However, the efficiency of this process is dramatically increased by electronically concentrating, (i.e. addressing), the nucleic acid to the vicinity of xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d primers, thereby increasing the frequency of encounter between the solution phase target nucleic acid and the anchored primers. Whereas prior concepts used PCR in connection with only one of the two amplification primers necessary for PCR amplification anchored to a specific site on the microarray, the current invention contemplates that both amplification primers necessary for SDA are anchored to a specific capture site on the microarray. Thus, in one embodiment of the invention, electronically concentrating and hybridizing the target nucleic acid to the surface of a microchip (i.e., capture sites) prior to the introduction of amplification reaction buffers, enzymes, nucleotides, etc., benefits greatly xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d amplification reactions, such as xe2x80x9canchored SDAxe2x80x9d, as described below. The rapid concentration and subsequent specific hybridization of template nucleic acid molecules to their complementary anchored amplification primers permits the surface of the array to be washed, removing unwanted and possibly interfering non-target nucleic acid from the reaction environment.
Employing electronic addressing of target nucleic acids to specific locations on the microarray has at least three other advantages over prior passive hybridization technologies. First, the overall time and efficiency of the amplification process is dramatically improved since a major rate-limiting step (that of the time required for the template to find the anchored primers) is removed from the overall reaction rate. Also, the use of electronic addressing acts to electronically concentrate target nucleic acids such that hybridization of the target species to the anchored amplification probes increases the number of target molecules at the selected site as compared to the number of target molecules that would be found at any particular site on a non-electronic, passive hybridization microarray for an equivalent time period. The result is that the absolute numbers of starting molecules for the amplification process is dramatically increased resulting in improvement in both the overall yield of amplification products and the sensitivity to lower starting template numbers.
The second advantage is that discrete target nucleic acids can be applied to specific locations upon the array surface thereby allowing multiple, different nucleic acid samples to be simultaneously amplified on one array. Alternatively, a nucleic acid sample can be targeted to several different locations, each containing specific sets of amplification primers so that multiple different amplification reactions can be simultaneously carried out from a single sample. As noted above, the ability to remove unnecessary and unhybridized DNA from the reaction mixture significantly aids this process.
A third advantage to this approach is that following an amplification reaction, the amplicons which have been addressed and bound to a specific site on the array are then available in a site-specific fashion for subsequent analyses, such as by (1) the introduction of fluorescently labeled nucleotides or (2) the hybridization of oligonucleotides at the end of the reaction by denaturation of the amplified material followed by hybridization with an appropriate reporter oligonucleotide having specificity for the tethered amplicon.
As is described herein, the ability of electronic targeting used in connection with the combination of an electronically addressable microchip and SDA to overcome the above-described limitations of prior methods is demonstrated in two examples of amplicon analysis. First, as described in more detail below, use of a common highly conserved locus (e.g., 16S rRNA) which is shared by numerous species of bacteria may be applied to multiple comparative analyses of individual samples to identify different bacteria types. Second, also described in more detail below, the electronic microarray of the present invention is used to simultaneously analyze multiple individual patient samples for the presence of the human Factor V Leiden (R506Q) gene mutation. The human Factor V Leiden (R506Q) gene indicates a predisposition to activated protein C resistance and venous thrombosis. This example shows successful parallel sample analyses from multiple patients. The test material used in this multiple patient sample analysis provides another aspect of the present invention, namely, an allele-specific amplification method using SDA, also described in more detail below.
Other aspects of the present invention are directed to various new amplification methods. Such novel SDA methods of the present invention are useful for providing amplicons for various analyses. For example, some of the SDA methods described herein are useful to optimize amplification conditions for conducting amplification on an electronically addressable microchip array. Other SDA methods are useful to provide amplicons particularly suited for use on an electronically addressable microchip array. Still other SDA methods are useful to optimize analysis conditions for an analysis conducted on an electronically addressable microchip array.
One embodiment of a SDA method of the present invention, more specifically, comprises an allele-specific SDA method. The method preferably selectively amplifies only those strands that include a specific allele. The method preferably uses amplifying primers designed so their 3xe2x80x2 terminus complements the nucleotide sequence of the desired allele. The primer may also preferably include a biotin moiety on its 5xe2x80x2 end to provide a facile mechanism for capturing the amplicon and/or target nucleic acid onto a capture site either prior to amplification or after amplification following electronic targeting. Additionally, in another allele-specific embodiment, a method is provided for analyzing multiple samples containing nucleic acids for the presence of alleles of a given gene, which comprises amplifying the nucleic acids in each sample by xe2x80x9ctwo-strandxe2x80x9d SDA to produce amplicons, wherein the first amplification uses primers specific for a first allele and the second amplification uses primers specific for a second allele, electronically addressing the amplicons on a microarray, hybridizing one or more reporter probes to the bound amplicons, and detecting the presence and location of the reporter probes on the microarray.
In another embodiment of the current invention, a unique combination of SDA and simultaneous detection of amplification products on an electronically addressable microchip is provided. In a preferred embodiment, SDA is carried out at the surface of a designated position on an electronic microchip wherein both upstream and downstream primers necessary for amplification are anchored to the same discrete capture site on a microarray. In one such embodiment, the primers are paired using a unique branched moiety that is xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d to the surface of the microchip. This branched primer pair design provides closely spaced primers having a defined distance and location from one another. This arrangement further provides a means by which the rate of SDA can be controlled. Moreover, combined with other elements of the invention, single stranded amplification products being created at the location of the primer pair may be easily and quickly addressed and captured by unused branched primer pairs onto the same or adjacent designated capture sites on the electronic microchip for further SDA.
In a preferred embodiment, each primer of the above mentioned primer pair further includes nucleic acid sequence encoding one strand of an endonuclease restriction site positioned 5xe2x80x2 to a nucleic acid sequence having nucleic acid sequence complementary with a target molecule. In a further preferred embodiment, the sequence of the restriction sites in the primers are unmodified in that the nucleic acid backbone comprises a natural phosphate backbone that is cleavable by action of the restriction enzyme. Additionally, the restriction sites useful in SDA may be any restriction site typically used in SDA procedures as disclosed in the references incorporated herein such as HincII, HindIII, Bso BI, AvaI, Fnu4HI, Tth111I, and Ncil. Other endonucleases can also be used in this method including BstXI, BsmI, BsrI, BsaI, NlaV, NspI, PflMI, HphI, AlwI, FokI, AccI, TthIIII, Mra I, Mwo I, Bsr BI, Bst NI, Bst OI, and Bsm AI. Additionally, the enzyme need not be thermophilic. Moreover, it is a further preferred embodiment that the double stranded SDA amplification product produced during primer extension become hemimethylated or hemiphosphorothiolated (or other hemimodified form known to those skilled in the art) so that the double stranded SDA amplification product can be properly xe2x80x9cnickedxe2x80x9d at the primer restriction site for normal SDA amplification. For example, the substituted deoxynucleosidetriphosphate should be modified such that it will inhibit cleavage in the strand containing the substituted deoxynucleotides but will not inhibit cleavage on the other strand. Examples of such substituted deoxynucleosidetriphosphates include 2xe2x80x2deoxyadenosine 5xe2x80x2-O-(1-thiotriphosphate), 5-methyldeoxycytidine 5xe2x80x2-tripbosphate, 2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine 5xe2x80x2-triphosphate, and 7-deaza-2xe2x80x2-deoxyguanosine 5xe2x80x2-triphosphate.
In an alternative preferred embodiment, a restriction site may be used in the SDA procedure that does not require the nucleic acid backbone of the restriction site to be modified as described above. For example, BstNBI may be used in connection with its restriction site to nick the nucleic acid as it does not require modification to achieve single stranded nicks. Instead, BstNBI performs single stranded nicks as a natural activity.
The nucleic acid segments of the primer pair complementary to target sequence may be any useful length that will allow hybridization under temperature and buffer conditions appropriate for proper function of SDA on the microchip. Typically, the target sequences of the primer pair have sequence that is complementary with portions of target nucleic acids that are spaced anywhere from 60 to 120 bases upstream or downstream, as the case may be, from one another. In all cases each primer of the primer pair is complementary to different strands (i.e., the plus strand or the minus strand) of the target sequence. Additionally, where the primer pair is on a branched moiety the spacing between the primers on the branched connecting moiety may be adjusted by molecular spacer elements to optimally enhance the efficiency of the SDA reaction. Such spacer elements may comprise polyethylene glycol polymers, polyamino acids, or nucleic acids.
In another preferred embodiment, the spaced primers may be attached to a branched molecular structure (e.g., a xe2x80x98Yxe2x80x99 shaped structure) at their respective 5xe2x80x2 termini. The branched structure is itself then anchored via a free branch of the Y to designated capture pad sites on the microchip. Attachment chemistry to the microchip surface may be by streptavidin/biotin coupling well known in the art. Alternatively, attachment chemistry may include chemistry comparable to that disclosed in any of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,668,258, 5,668,257, 5,677,431, 5,648,470, 5,623,055, 5,594,151, and 5,594,111, herein incorporated by reference. In one preferred embodiment, the branched molecules are formed by nucleic acids attached to an amino acid. In another alternate embodiment, the branched molecules are formed by adding different spacers, such as polyethylene glycol polymers, polyamino acids, or nucleic acids between the nucleic acid primers and a bifunctionally branched amino acid (e.g. lysine).
In yet another embodiment, the anchored SDA amplification primers need not be branched but instead merely anchored individually to the capture site in close proximity to each other. Attachment chemistry may be accomplished as described above.
In another preferred aspect of the invention, amplification of target nucleic acids is carried out exclusively at the site of an anchored primer pair thereby avoiding the uncertainties of amplification rate commonly associated with solution-based amplification. Particularly, as compared with solution-based amplification, the amplification of multiple targets or multiplex amplification is markedly improved. It is probable that such improvement is due to the avoidance of competition between primers and/or avoidance of primer-primer interactions that may inhibit binding to target sites. Amplification is kept at one location by the combined influence of electronic addressing of target molecules and SDA products to capture pad SDA sites and by the fact that the primers that allow amplification (i.e., the branched or unbranched primer pairs) are anchored to a fixed location.
In another preferred aspect of the invention, the target nucleic acid is electronically addressed to the specific site on the microchip prior to amplification. This aspect is an advance over passive hybridization technology in several ways. First, since nucleic acids in a sample solution containing target nucleic acid species are electronically addressed to specific sites on the microchip, the target molecules have a preferred advantage of contacting the primer pair designed to capture the target molecule. Secondly, in the event single stranded nucleic acid target molecules must be generated, conditions in the sample solution that allow for formation of single stranded species must only be accomplished once rather than repeatedly as is normally the case with PCR and solution-based amplification. Third, the electronic addressing and annealing of the target species to specific capture sites on the chip may be carried out in low salt conditions, a situation that is markedly in contrast to classical passive hybridization technology. Low salt conditions (and electronic addressing) enhance the hybridization of single stranded target species to capture primers because such conditions help reduce the reannealing of target nucleic acid strands to their respective complementary strands.
In another preferred embodiment, the anchored SDA methods of the current invention provide improved efficiency because only one target specific xe2x80x9cbumperxe2x80x9dprimer is required for annealing to the target molecule at a position on the target 5xe2x80x2 to the target annealing position of one or the other anchored primers. In another embodiment, two bumper primers may be included (as in traditional SDA) but inclusion of two primers is not necessary. Rather, the use of two bumper primers only facilitates initiation of priming from either direction on any one pair of primer capture probes depending upon which of the two strands of target nucleic acid are first captured by the branched primer pair. Inclusion of two bumper primers may further enhance the rate of amplicon formation.
In yet another aspect of this invention, a method of amplification of a target nucleic acid sequence (and its complementary strand) in a sample using SDA under elevated pressure is provided. By elevating the pressure, the efficiency of the amplification is enhanced because the specificity of the restriction endonuclease for its target sequence is increased. The method involves the steps of 1) isolating nucleic acids suspected of containing the target sequence from a sample, 2) generating single stranded fragments of target sequences, 3) adding a mixture comprising (a) a nucleic acid polymerase, (b) deoxynucleosidetriphosphates, a phosphorothioated dNTP, endonuclease, and (c) at least one primer which (i) is complementary to a region sometimes at or along a portion of the target near the 3xe2x80x2 end of a target fragment, and (ii) further has a sequence at its 5xe2x80x2 end which is a recognition sequence for a restriction endonuclease, and 4) allowing the mixture to react under elevated pressure for a time sufficient to generate amplification products. Where the target nucleic acid fragments comprise double stranded nucleic acids, the method further comprises denaturing the nucleic acid fragments to form single stranded target sequences. Where the nucleic acids comprise RNA, it is preferable to first use reverse transcriptase in order to convert RNA to DNA, however, RNA is specifically included in all embodiments of the invention.
In a further embodiment, a method of SDA in conjunction with an electronic microchip is provided wherein the SDA reaction is ligation-based. In this embodiment, two sets of primers are used wherein one primer set is designed so that the primers bind to one strand of a target sequence adjacent to one another while each of the primers of the second set are designed to bind to a portion of one of the primers of the first primer set while the other of the second primer set is complementary to a portion of the other of the first primer set (i.e., same as the target strand sequence). When this embodiment is used, it will be apparent that SDA may be accomplished without the involvement of bumper primers. In a preferred embodiment, one of the two primer sets may be xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d as described herein.
In another embodiment, a method of ligation-based SDA is provided where the method is unassisted by an electronic microchip. In this embodiment it is not necessary to, inter alia, anchor any primers, which is a procedure that assists in separating primer sets during multiplex amplification, because the primers are universalxe2x80x94there is no need to direct target sequences to the xe2x80x98correctxe2x80x99 primers.
In a particular embodiment of the ligation-based SDA method, the probe set designed to anneal to a target sequence must become ligated to form a xe2x80x9cligated probe templatexe2x80x9d which template is capable of supporting SDA. In a further preferred embodiment, the ligation-based reaction uses a single pair of amplification primers (i.e., the second primer set mentioned above) which are universally applicable to amplification of all target molecules in a multiplex test providing in turn for decreased non-target amplification as well as decreased primer competition interactions due to the absence of bumper primers.
In a further preferred embodiment, the ligated probe template is modified so that it can not be extended from its 3xe2x80x2 end during initial SDA reaction steps. Modifying the relevant ligation probe prevents the formation of a double stranded nucleic acid the 3xe2x80x2 end of which may be cleaved by restriction endonuclease due to formation of what would be a cleavable restriction site, as explained in more detail below. This modification also prevents amplification of ligated probe template that may result from the target-sequence-independent ligation of the ligation probes.
In another preferred embodiment of the ligation-based SDA method, the pair of probes used to target a nucleic acid of interest and create a ligation probe template are bifunctional in that each probe of the pair contains a target binding sequence and an xe2x80x9camplification primerxe2x80x9d binding sequence (i.e., the second primer set mentioned above). The sequences specific for target binding are chosen so that they are complementary to adjacent sequences of target DNA. The portions of the ligation probe template primers having nucleic acid sequence used in amplification are chosen so that a single set of amplification primers can be used for all target species of interest during SDA.
In a further embodiment, a first amplification primer binds to the ligated probe template at the 3xe2x80x2 end of the ligated probe template such that there is created two 5xe2x80x2 overhangs. See FIG. 23(a). Double stranded nucleic acids with 5xe2x80x2 overhangs are normally capable of supporting nucleic acid synthesis from the 3xe2x80x2 end of the recessed strand by a DNA polymerase. As is well known in the art, DNA polymerase functions by extending the length of one strand of a nucleic acid by incorporating bases to the strand that are complementary to the opposing strand.
However, in a further preferred embodiment, nucleic acid synthesis from the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of the ligated probe template is prevented due to the 3xe2x80x2 terminus having a modification to keep it from extending. Those in the art understand that this modification may take many forms including but not limited to: creating a 3xe2x80x2 base mismatch between the ligated probe and the amplification primer; using a 3xe2x80x2 terminal dideoxy nucleotide; or modifying the chemical moiety present at the 3xe2x80x2 carbon of the pentose sugar of the nucleic acid backbone by, for example, replacing the free 3xe2x80x2hydroxyl group with a phosphate group, a biotin moiety, or by adding other blocking groups which are well known to those in the art. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,663 and 5,573,907 and 5,792,607, incorporated herein by reference, discussing various reagents that can be used to modify ends of the ligation probes to prevent target independent ligation). This modification prevents the formation of a double stranded nucleic acid which could be improperly xe2x80x9cnickedxe2x80x9d by endonuclease during the ligation-based amplification process. This modification also prevents amplification of ligated probe template that may result from the target sequence independent ligation of the ligation probes and prevents 3xe2x80x2 extension when ligated probe is bound to primer. This modification also allows the ligation and amplification reactions to proceed without an additional capture step.
In a further preferred embodiment, the ligation probes are designed to include sequences encoding endonuclease restriction sites, such that these sites are located near the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends of the ligated probe template. Restriction endonuclease present in the reaction mixture may nick the double stranded nucleic acid so that SDA may proceed. Nicking of the DNA rather than cleavage occurs because the strand complementary to the 5xe2x80x2 end of the ligated probe is synthesized during SDA using nucleotides that include a modified nucleotide (for example dATPxcex1S, or dCTPxcex1S).
In a further embodiment, the amplicons arising from ligation-based SDA may be addressed to capture sites following their respective formation (whether their amplification is made to occur by SDA in solution or directly on the capture sites by primers that are addressed to the capture sites prior to amplification as described herein).
In yet another embodiment of the invention, several means by which the presence of target nucleic acids in a sample may be detected are available due to the combined application of the electronic addressable chip and anchored SDA. For example, in a preferred embodiment, amplicons that are addressed to capture sites may be discerned directly by fluorescence, i.e., a fluorochrome may be included in the buffer so that detection is simultaneous with the production of amplicons. Examples of such fluorescing compounds include Bodipy-derivatives, Cy-derivatives, fluorescein-derivatives, and rhodamine-derivatives all of which are well known in the art. Alternatively, detection of nucleic acids at capture sites may be carried out directly using chemiluminescence or electrochemiluminescence. Chemiluminescence incorporates the use of an enzyme linked to a reporter oligonucleotide which, when activated with an appropriate substrate, emits a luminescent signal. Examples of such enzymes include horseradish peroxidase and alkaline phosphatase both of which are well known in the art. Electrochemiluminescence (ECL) is a highly sensitive process (200 fmol/L) with a dynamic range of over six orders of magnitude. In this system, reactive species are generated from stable precursors at the surface of an electrode. These precursors react with each other to form the excited state of the label attached to the DNA strand. The excited state decays to the ground state through a normal fluorescence mechanism, emitting a photon having a wavelength of 620 nm.
The amplification products generated using the primers disclosed herein may also be detected by a characteristic size, for example, on polyacrylamide or agarose gels stained with ethidium bromide. Alternatively, amplified target sequences may be detected by means of an assay probe, which is an oligonucleotide tagged with a detectable label. In one embodiment, at least one tagged assay probe may be used for detection of amplified target sequences by hybridization (a detector probe), by hybridization and extension as described by Walker, et al. (1992, Nucl. Acids Res. 20:1691-1696) (a detector primer) or by hybridization, extension and conversion to double stranded form as described in EP 0678582 (a signal primer). Preferably, the assay probe is selected to hybridize to a sequence in the target that is between the amplification primers, i.e., it should be an internal assay probe. Alternatively, an amplification primer or the target binding sequence thereof may be used as the assay probe.
The detectable label of the assay probe is a moiety which can be detected either directly or indirectly as an indication of the presence of the target nucleic acid. For direct detection of the label, assay probes may be tagged with a radioisotope and detected by autoradiography or tagged with a fluorescent moiety and detected by fluorescence as is known in the art. Alternatively, the assay probes may be indirectly detected by tagging with a label that requires additional reagents to render it detectable. Indirectly detectable labels include, for example, chemiluminescent agents, enzymes which produce visible reaction products and ligands (e.g., haptens, antibodies or antigens) which may be detected by binding to labeled specific binding partners (e.g., antibodies or antigen/habpens). Ligands are also useful immobilizing the ligand-labeled oligonucleotide (the capture probe) on a solid phase to facilitate its detection. Particularly useful labels include biotin (detectabel by binding to labeled avidin or streptavidin) and exzymes such a horseradish peroxidase or alkaline phosphatase (detectable by addition of enzyme substrates to produce colored reaction products). Methods for adding such labels to, or including such labels in, oligonucleotides are well known in the art and any of these methods are suitable for use in the present invention.
Examples of specific detection methods that may be employed include a chemiluminescent method in which amplified products are detected using a biotinylated capture probe and an enzyme-conjugated detector probe as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,723. After hybridization of these two assay probes to different sites in the assay region of the target sequence (between the binding sites of the two amplification primers), the complex is captured on a steptavidin-coated microtiter plate by means of the capture probe, and the chemiluminescent signal is developed and read in a luminometer. As another alternative for detection of amplification products, a signal primer as described in EP 0678582 may be included in the SDA reaction. In this embodiment, labeled secondary amplification products are generated during SDA in a target amplidication-dependent manner and may be detected as an indication of target amplification by means of the associated label.
In another alternative detection method, a target specific primer, (i.e., a target signal primer which is a primer that is not a bumper primer or an anchored primer), designed to anneal to the target sequence at a position other than at the anchored primer or bumper primer sites may be included in the amplification step procedure. This signal primer may be labeled with a signal molecule that may in turn be used to detect an extension product formed from extension of the signal primer during SDA. For example, such label may comprise biotin that may be captured to a microchip location containing streptavidin which capture may be detected by presence of a fluorochrome.
In still another aspect of the invention, use of a signal primer elongation product or amplicon provides for a means by which the molar ratio of one target amplicon strand over the other may be produced so that single stranded amplified species of the target sequence may be maintained for capture by capture probes located at specific sites on the microchip. In other words, the signal primer allows xe2x80x9casymmetric SDAxe2x80x9d. Moreover, the amplified signal primed amplicons may be electronically addressed to secondary capture sites which facilitates further reduction in background signal for enhanced detection.
For commercial convenience, amplification primers for specific detecion and identification of nucleic acids may be packaged in the form of a kit. Typically, such a kit contains at least one pair of amplification primers. Reagents for performing a nucleic acid amplification reaction may also be included with the target-specific amplification primers, for example, buffers, additional primers, nucleotide triphosphates, enzymes, etc. The components of the kit are packaged together in a common container, optionally including instructions for performing a specific embodiment of the inventive methods. Other optional components may also be included in the kit, e.g., an oligonuclotide tagged with a label suitable for use as an assay probe, and/or reagents or means for detecting the label.